warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sparkpelt/Main article
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Sparkkit |apprentice=Sparkpaw |warrior=Sparkpelt |queen=Sparkpelt |mother=Squirrelflight |father=Bramblestar |brothers=Alderheart, Juniperkit |sister=Dandelionkit |mate=Larksong |daughter=Finchpaw |sons=Flamepaw, Flickerkit |mentor=Cherryfall |app=Twigbranch |livebooks=''A Vision of Shadows, ''Tigerheart's Shadow, Tawnypelt's Clan, Squirrelflight's Hope, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw |deadbooks=Unknown }} Sparkpelt is a flame-colored orange tabby she-cat with green eyes. Sparkpelt is a ThunderClan warrior under Bramblestar’s leadership in the lake territories. She was born as Sparkkit to Bramblestar and Squirrelflight, along with her siblings Alderkit, Dandelionkit, and Juniperkit, though Dandelionkit and Juniperkit died soon after birth. She received her apprentice name of Sparkpaw and Cherryfall as a mentor. Along with Alderpaw, she went on a quest to find SkyClan, but the mission was ultimately unsuccessful. Moons after, Sparkpaw earned her warrior name, Sparkpelt. As a warrior, she developed strong feelings against SkyClan returning to the lake, despite Alderheart's opposite opinions. She mentored Twigpaw, who returned to ThunderClan from SkyClan, and rigorously trained her apprentice. She eventually became a queen and took Larksong as her mate. She gave birth to Finchkit, Flamekit, and Flickerkit, but Flickerkit was stillborn and Larksong succumbed to illness just as Sparkpelt finished giving birth. The death of her mate and son, combined with her parents' fighting, sent Sparkpelt into a depression, but she soon got out of it and was able to be a mother to her kits. She later returned to her warrior duties when they became apprentices. History ''A Vision of Shadows :Sparkkit is one of the surviving kits of Bramblestar and Squirrelflight, alongside her brother, Alderkit. She is apprenticed to Cherryfall and immediately demonstrates a natural ability for hunting. She is chosen to go on a journey to find the missing fifth Clan, SkyClan. They find Darktail's group, but soon realize they are not the true SkyClan. The mission is ultimately unsuccessful, and they return home. Moons after, Sparkpaw earns her warrior name after rescuing Twigkit and passing her assessment, becoming Sparkpelt. :When SkyClan returns to the lake, she questions SkyClan's legitimacy and place with the other Clans, an opinion is shared with many others around the lake. However, Sparkpelt continues to care for her brother, rescuing him from a dog, and escorting him on a herb-gathering mission to RiverClan's closed border. Despite her strong feelings towards SkyClan, Bramblestar gives Sparkpelt Twigpaw, who is defecting from SkyClan to return to ThunderClan, to mentor. Her frustrations towards SkyClan become apparent during Twigpaw's training, but she successfully teaches her apprentice to become a loyal ThunderClan warrior. She also develops feelings for Larksong, a fellow ThunderClan warrior. The Broken Code :Sparkpelt grieves when Bramblestar dies, and unsuccessfully tries to encourage Squirrelflight, who was postponing receiving her nine lives and leader name, to go to the Moonpool, which results in Squirrelflight snapping at her daughter out of grief. After her kits become apprentices, Sparkpelt leaves a hunting patrol to search for Lionblaze, who had been temporarily banished. When Bramblestar's impostor learns of this, he sends her to the abandoned Twoleg nest to fetch catmint as a punishment, but Bristlefrost discovers that he had laid a trap there by luring dogs in an attempt to kill Sparkpelt. She narrowly escapes death and returns to ThunderClan. Super Editions :In 'Squirrelflight's Hope, Sparkpelt nervously reveals to her bickering parents that she is expecting kits, and often experiences cramps. Larksong accompanies her on patrols and vows to be the best father he can be. After Larksong collapses due to an illness, Sparkpelt stays at his side in the medicine cats' den and she catches the sickness as well. She gives birth to three kits, but one of them is stillborn, and Larksong nuzzles his kit before he dies. Sparkpelt falls into a depression and ignores her surviving kits until Squirrelflight, having returned from StarClan, reveals she saw Larksong and their kit, Flickerkit, happy together. Detailed description :Sparkpelt is a short-furred, flame-colored tabby she-cat with bright emerald -green eyes. Trivia Interesting facts *She has kittypet blood through Firestar, and SkyClan blood through her grandfather, Tigerstar. *She bears a striking resemblance to Firestar. Author statements *Kate said that she liked Alderheart better than Sparkpelt because although Sparkpelt is 'adorably cheery', she prefers a worrier. *Kate suggested the name Sparkfire for Sparkpaw's warrior name, but HarperCollins rejected the idea. Kate stated that Sparkpaw's warrior name would not be 'Sparkplug' either. **This is later printed as a sort of "easter egg", where Graystripe thought that Sparkfire would've been a nice warrior name to remember Firestar by. *Kate says that Sparkpelt feels comfortable in her own skin, and she has no need to feel pressured to live up to Firestar's legacy. Character pixels Official art Ceremonies Quotes |See more'}} External links * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages